Running Blind
by method's girl 82
Summary: A lot of things can happen over four years, but can they be forgiven? And can people move on? Don CallisOC TNA fic.
1. long time coming

_Author's note: Hiya. I know it's been a long while, but a New Years Resolution of mine was to post something new...so here you go. This story features Don 'Cyrus' Callis and is set a while back in TNA, for now, I may change some things around so the setting is more like what it is now in TNA, but that is yet to be decided really, and my time line may be off a little, but I'll do my best. I should have a couple chapters up tonight so if anybody reads this, please read and review. Enjoy! :) heather_

Four years, six months, two weeks and three days since the last time I saw her. It's amazing how a mind can remember something like that. And even more amazing how much can happen in that much time. She walked into the Asylum and I just stood there, frozen to the spot where I was.

" Hey man, what's up?" Shane Douglas asked from beside me and I saw him look over to where my eyes were glued. " Oh, Rebekaa."

Yeah, Rebekaa. To say that she and I had a past would be kind of an understatement. It all started at ECW arena. A lot of things started, and ended for that matter, all at that one arena.

The first time I had met her was when she started as an intern in the production department. She was only 26 at the time. She would meet with Joey Styles and I to go over some of the segments for the shows and she and I would always get off topic, having conversations that would last for hours on end. She was the first woman that I had ever met that truly kept my attention so easily. At the time I was married, and she was a newlywed. That didn't stop me from wanting her. I wanted her more than anything else in the world, and I knew she wanted me too. Then it happened. One night after a pay-per-view we were stuck in a little roach motel just a few blocks away from the arena and all of that wanting finally turned into more. We both knew that what we did that night was wrong, but we couldn't take it any longer. We were ment to be together and to hell with anyone else.

The next morning we got up and drove to the airport together, in silence. I flew back to Winnipeg to my nice little house and my wife, and she turned back around and drove to her house a few hours away to her husband.

When we returned to the arena the next week it seemed like everyone knew about our encounter. News like that tended to spread quickly in a company like ECW, especially with all the women. I still to this day don't know how everyone found out, but none the less, everyone knew. She acted as though nothing phased her and carried on with the same grace and dignity that she had always had. Then, a little over a month later, returned to work with her resignation in her hand. Paul said that she told him that her husband had a better job offer out on the west coast and that it would be best if he took it and she went with him and left ECW. She told everyone goodbye individually and when she got to me, she finally broke down crying.

I remember her telling me that she didn't want to leave, and that she loved me. Then she told me that it would never work out between us so she was just going to California with her husband and leaving it at that. She didn't want to hurt anybody else. I told her that we could make it work, but she just shook her head, kissed my cheek and turned and walked out of my life forever. And with one single stroke of fate, she walks right back in.

I come out of my reverie to see that she is standing in front of me and that Shane had left my side.

" It's been a long time Don." she said quietly. I reach out and brush a strand of hair out of her face, almost to make myself believe that she was really here.

" I...I can't believe your here." I said whispering. She smiles and puts her arms around me. I close my eyes and let my arms fall around her. A few minuets that felt like hours later I finally let her go and really look at her. " You haven't changed a bit, still beautiful as ever." I said. She shrugged and adjusted her glasses.

" You on the other hand." she said chuckling. " I must say, if I knew you were gonna look this good with short hair I would have told you to cut it a long time ago." I smile and run my hand over the back of my head.

" It's a lot easier to take care of this way." I say, still smiling.

" I bet."

" So, what brings you here?" I ask.

" I'm one of the new producers." she said. I have to will my mouth to stay shut and just smile again.

" Welcome to the team."

" Thanks." she says. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jeff Jarrett walk up to us.

" Ah, I see you guys have met." Jeff said. She smiles and nods at Jeff and he smiles. " Well Ms. Whitman, I'll go show you the production truck and introduce you to the rest of your team. We'll see you later Don." Jeff said. She waved to me as she walked off with Jeff and I scratched my head. Whitman wasn't her married name.


	2. confusion sets in

I didn't get to see Rebekaa until the next weeks show. I made sure to get down to the Asylum early so I could catch her before she really had to get to work. Luckily enough, she was the first person I saw.

" Rebekaa..hey." I said, jogging into the building to catch up with her. She turned and smiled at me.

" Hi Don." she said stopping where she was. I caught up to her and looked at her.

" I need to ask you something."

" Go ahead. You can ask me anything." she said smiling.

" What was your last name when you were with ECW?" I asked. The smile left her face immediately and she took a deep breath.

" Don, now isn't the time to discuss this kind of thing. There is a lot to be told, and I don't want to do it here." she said.

" Is there something that I need to know?" I asked. " You show up all of a sudden with a new last name after all this time and now you won't even tell me why. All I want is a simple answer."

" Don, calm down. Whitman is my maiden name." she said just looking down at the ground.

" Why are you going by your maiden name?"

" Because my husband died a year and a half ago. Is that a simple enough answer for you?" she said turning and walking away from me. I stood there and just watched her walk off, and felt horrible. I should have just let it go.

Someone put their hand on my back and I jumped. I turned around to see Shane standing here.

" Another encounter with Rebekaa?" he asked.

" Yeah. Did you know her husband died?" I asked.

" No, I didn't." he said.

" He did, a year and a half ago. I asked her why her last name wasn't the same and she told me that there was a lot to be told, but I kept pressing her. Now she's upset and it's my fault." I said.

" It's weird seeing you so upset." he said. I shook my head and looked at him.

" Just seeing her has brought so many memories back. It's been a long time." I said.

" What, four years now?" Shane said. I nodded. " You think you still love her?"

" I don't think. I know." I said, looking back to where she walked off. " I just don't know if she feels the same. Like you said, it's been four years."

" You never know till you ask her Don." he said.

" I know, I just don't want to hurt her anymore." I said, turning back to Shane.

" Just talk to her. See what she has to say." he said. I nodded.

" I've already upset her enough for one day, maybe I'll see her tomorrow." I said. I just hoped that she didn't leave early. 


	3. this is my confession

I was sitting on the bed in my hotel room when my cell phone wrung. I jumped and reached over to pick it up.

" Hello."

" Hi Don."

" Oh, hey Rebekaa." I said, not quite knowing what to say.

" I'm sorry I walked off the way I did this afternoon. All you did was ask a simple question. I'm sorry I acted the way I did." she said.

" No, I upset you. I didn't mean to bring everything up like that." I said. I heard her take a deep breath on the other end.

" Don, can I come and talk to you?"

" Of course you can."

" You're at the Holiday Inn right? That's where Shane said you would be when he gave me your phone number."

" Yeah. I'm in room 349." I said.

" Okay, I'll be there in about twenty minuets."

" That's fine. I'll see you then."

" Bye." she said hanging up. I took a deep breath and started to straighten up the room a little. My mind raced with all the things that Rebekaa and I used to talk about, and what she could possibly want to talk about now. Before I knew it there was a knock on the door and I went to answer it.

" Hi." I said, seeing Rebekaa in the doorway.

" Hi." she said standing there.

" Please come on in." I said, moving to the side so she could come in. She walked in and turned back to look at me as I shut the door. I looked at her and remembered that night in Philly in that old run down hotel. I blinked those thoughts away and looked at the woman standing in front of me now, looking as if she could break any second. " What's the matter? You look upset, did someone say something to you?" I asked, walking over in front of her.

" No, I just am kinda nervous about what I have to tell you."

" You shouldn't be. You can tell me anything, you know that. Why don't we sit down." I said, going over and sitting on the bed. She took a deep breath and went over to the chair across from where I was sitting. " What did you want to say Rebekaa?"

" Don, do you remember when I left ECW?"

" Like it was yesterday."

" Remember that night we spent in that hotel?"

" I'd never forget that." I said. She ran her hands though her hair and took her glasses off. Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes and she wiped them away.

" Don when I left ECW I was pregnant." she said. I just looked at her.

" Yeah."

" I was five weeks pregnant Don." she said. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

" With my baby?" I asked. She just nodded as tears started to stream down her cheeks. I just sat there in shock.

" I'm so sorry Don. I told Michael about the whole night in the hotel and everything. I knew the baby wouldn't look anything like him, so I thought it would be best if it was all in the open from the beginning with him. He forgave me on one condition, that I left ECW and we moved away. We didn't even go to California." she said.

" Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

" And ruin your life? You were married too. Why should I ruin four lives when one person can handle it all."

" You shouldn't have had to do that by yourself Rebekaa." I said.

" I wasn't by myself. I always had a part of you with me." she said, crying a bit harder.

" So, what about the baby?" I asked, wanting to know what happened to my child.

" It was a little boy. We named him Andrew. I knew that was your middle name." she said. I smiled.

" A little boy. Where is he? Can I see him?" I asked. Rebekaa just looked up at me and took a deep breath, wiping away some tears and sliding her glasses back on.

" A year and a half ago we were all on the way home from a birthday party for a friend of Michael's when a Semi ran a red light and hit us on the driver side. It killed Michael and Andrew instantly. I shouldn't have made it, but for some reason I did and I regret every day." she said. I felt like a part of me had been ripped out. " I'm sorry Don, maybe it would have been better if you hadn't known." she said, crying harder. " Maybe I should leave." she said, getting up. I bolted up after her.

" No. Don't leave." I said, grabbing her shoulder. " Please don't leave."

She turned and looked at me and collapsed into my arms crying.

" I'm so sorry Don. I shouldn't have hid this from you. I wish I could take it all back." she said as I lead her over to the bed. I sat her down and sat down beside her.

" It will all be okay now." I said, just closing my eyes and holding on to her. The last four years of my life went flying by me in mere seconds, wondering how different they would have been if I would have known about my son. My son, those words sounded so foreign to me. " Rebekaa, can I ask you something?"

" Anything Don." she said, looking up at me.

" Do you have a picture of him?" she looked at me, tears streaming and nodded.

" Yeah, I do." she said. She reached for her purse and took out her wallet. She opened it right up and took a picture out of the wallet and handed it to me. It was a picture of a little boy with green eyes and dark brown hair in a pair of blue jean overalls and a polo shirt. He was smiling at the camera and holding a stuffed yellow duck. I couldn't believe that the picture that I was looking at was my son. The son I never got to see grow up. I felt a lump in my throat and had to take a deep breath.

" That was the day of his second birthday." she said.

" He looks very happy." I say, feeling tears in my eyes again. I shook them off and looked back at her.

" He was. He was always smiling or laughing. He hardly ever cried. He was such a smart little boy too. At that point he was already talking in full sentences and could count to fifteen. He definitely had your mind." she said. I smiled. " You hate me don't you?" she asked.

" I don't hate you, I just wish I had known." I said, the smile fading from my face.

" I'm so sorry Don. I really am." she said, looking down at the carpet.

" I know. There's nothing we can do to change the past now." I say. She takes a deep breath and sighs.

" I should probably go."

" No, please, don't go." She looks over at me.

" Why?"

" I just don't want to be alone right now." I say. She nods and takes my hand.

" I know the feeling." she says quietly. I run my thumb over the back of her hand and savor the feeling.

" Rebekka, I have a confession of my own to make." I say as she tilts her head to the side.

" What is it Don?"

" I still love you." She smiles. " The truth is, now that you're back, I don't think I ever stopped."

" I've been thinking about that the past week a lot." she said. " Seeing you again brought back a lot of feelings. With everything that's happened, I think I need some time to sort things out."

" I understand. I wouldn't want to rush you into anything that you weren't ready for." I said, brushing some hair out of her eyes. She smiles and squeezes my hand that she's still holding.

" You've always been so understanding with me. I don't feel like I deserve that."

" I can't help it, I'm just an understanding guy." I said smiling back at her.

" Do you still want me to stay?"

" Yeah, I do, but only if you want to."

" I do. I have some things in the car."

" What about your other room?" I asked.

" It's taken care of." she said, standing. " I'll be right back."

She turns and walks out the door and I lay back on the bed, worn from the emotions of the night. I knew that it was going to be a long road to get where I wanted to be with Rebekka, but if my feelings lasted four years then I know I could do anything to be with her. I just hoped that she felt the same way. 


End file.
